See page 35 RELEVANCE (See instructions): We are trying to understand how anti-inflammatory steroids like cortisone inhibit diseases ofthe nose and lungs like hay fever, asthma and sinus disease. We use tissue samples from patients with disease vyho are undergoing surgery as a treatment for sinus disease to study the causes of their disease and how steroids improve their condition. This grant has previously supported many important studies on this topic in the past.